Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic measuring system for meteorology, with the aid of which spherics signals are detected and analyzed.
Spherics signals are electromagnetic signals in the form of irregularly shaped radiation pulses that occur in dynamic processes in the atmosphere, for example in the approach regions of thunderstorm or weather fronts, or in convective cloud formations.
It is known from numerous observations that the individual parameters of the spherics signals, such as number, amplitude and frequency of the oscillations, and the pulse repetition frequency, the frequency distribution over the frequency values and the signal shapes are closely linked with the weather processes causing them, in particular with the type and movement of atmospheric air masses.
The previously known electromagnetic measuring systems for detecting and analyzing spherics signals are individual receivers or sensors with the aid of which, depending on the system, only a rough conclusion can be drawn concerning the general weather activity. This is due to the fact that when receiving a spherics signal it is possible to assess at most the direction of the source location, but not the signal strength at the source location nor the variation produced by the different physical states of the atmosphere along the propagation path of the spherics signal.